With application of high-precision optical systems such as laser communication and laser processing, optical systems have increasingly higher requirements for beam steering precision, and effects of various dynamic interference of environments on optical systems cannot be neglected. Mechanical vibration caused by environment temperature change, atmospheric turbulence, dust and smoke, and various reasons may affect performance of the optical systems in different degrees, even causes that the systems cannot normally work, severely hampering a practical process of the high-precision optical system. Therefore, real-time precision measurement needs to be performed on deviation of a laser beam and high-precision control needs to be performed on a steering of the laser beam.
The optical, mechanical and electronic integration technology refers to a group technology that integrate new technologies such as optics, mechanics, electronics, information processing and control, and proprietary software, that is, a mechanical and electronic integration technology using a beam (a steering, wavefront, and intensity of the beam) in an optical system as a control object. Currently, the optical, mechanical and electronic integration technology applied to the optical system mainly includes a composite axis control technology, a beam stabilization control technology and so on. The composite axis control system is mainly composed of a coarse aiming mechanism, a precision aiming mechanism, and a sensor, and is used for a large range and high precision of photoelectric tracking for a dynamic or static target, but the aiming mechanisms mostly have large sizes and complex structures. The beam stabilization control system mainly includes a sensor, a fast steering mirror, and a voice coil actuator, and is used to decrease an effect of environmental vibration on the beam quality and beam steering stability. The system directly controls an emitted laser beam, but cannot implement suppression or control of vibration on an optical platform. However, currently, there is no optical, mechanical and electronic integration optical system that can directly control the emitted laser beam and can inhibit or control vibration of the optical platform, thereby achieving high-precision control of the laser beam steering. Meanwhile, the system structure is simple, and the actuator has a small volume and a light mass.